「Born to be together」
by Acchlys
Summary: Mes fantômes dansent dans les flammes. Mais tu es avec moi, alors je n'en ai pas peur. Je serre ta main dans la mienne, m'enivre de ton odeur, profite du chant des oiseaux. Nous sommes sortis des Enfers. Alors pourquoi fait-il toujours aussi chaud, ici ? ( Fin officielle de 「Born to be a monster」 et 「Born to be a hero」)


**Bon. Je m'en voulais depuis des mois de vous avoir laissés sur cette fin atroce pour ****「****Born to be a monster****」****et ****「****Born to be a hero****」****. Alors voilà l'ultime point final de ces deux histoires, l'ultime chapitre. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu ces deux histoires, celle-ci reste tout de même compréhensible, pas de panique ! Mais si vous voulez tout de même avoir le contexte, je vous invite à aller sur mon profil pour les lire. **

**Pour vous expliquer la raison pour laquelle je ne l'avais pas publiée c'est que je n'en étais pas satisfaite. Mais un an après, j'ai récupéré ce document et l'ai relu. Je me suis dis qu'il n'était pas si mal que ça. Je vous laisse en juger !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

La chaleur est tout ce qu'il me reste, à présent. Celle-ci n'est pas désagréable, ni oppressante au point de me faire suer. Je sens ta main dans la mienne, ta tête dans mon cou. Si j'ouvre les yeux, seras-tu encore là ? Ou ta chaleur disparaîtra ? Une légère brise semble se lever, et balaye quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Elle est fraîche, cette brise. Mais grâce à ta chaleur, je ne frissonne pas. Grâce à ton odeur, je ne suffoque plus. Grâce à ta présence, je ne tremble plus.

Suis-je dans le même monde qu'Orphée ? Pour te faire revenir à moi, dois-je traverser l'Enfer sans jamais savoir si tu es toujours avec moi ? Même sans apercevoir ton doux visage, je sais que c'est toi. Je n'ai jamais oublié ton odeur, tu sais ? À vrai dire, elle est si particulière. Je l'associe à la douceur de ta peau, à tes gémissements que j'adore t'arracher. Que j'adorais t'arracher.

Ta chaleur est tout ce qu'il me reste, maintenant. Mais elle devient forte, trop forte. Dois-je ouvrir les yeux, pour vérifier que tu ne brûles pas ? Oh, dis-moi quoi faire, je t'en prie. Je suis perdu, sans toi. S'il-te-plaît, murmure-moi encore ces quelques phrases qui faisaient chavirer mon cœur, berce-moi de ton amour comme tu le faisais chaque soir.

L'obscurité s'évanouit. Devant moi, des montagnes s'élèvent en direction d'un ciel vermeille. Je peux entendre les ramures des arbres chanter avec le vent, qui emporte les feuilles dans une danse grâcieuse. Je baisse les yeux et aperçois ta petite main dans la mienne, couverte de cicatrices causées par ton alter. Je caresse le dos de ta main en souriant. On est sortis de l'enfer, Euridice. Tu es avec moi.

La chaleur s'intensifie. Penses-tu qu'on aurait pu être ici, tous les deux, si notre histoire avait été différente ? Devant un paysage si beau, main dans la main ? Toujours fous amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Derrière nous, on aurait notre maison, bordée par cette forêt aux teintes vives. Et chaque soir, on se poserait sur cette terrasse. Peut-être qu'on pourrait s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, bercés par cette chaleur ?

Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas, Izuku ?

La chaleur me fait suer. Je tourne la tête vers toi, et observe chaque détail de ton visage si serein. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma cage thoracique, cela me fait penser aux moments où tu frappais à ma porte pour que je vienne t'ouvrir. Tu dors déjà ? Tu as l'air d'avoir froid, tu me sembles un peu pâle. Je me penche vers toi et t'arrache un baiser. Tes lèvres sont glacées, mais elles l'ont toujours été, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'affaisses lorsque mon épaule ne soutient plus ta tête. Sommes-nous réellement sortis de cet enfer ?

La chaleur m'étouffe. Les flammes dévorent les ramures des arbres. Le vent propage les étincelles à travers les montagnes. C'est donc ça, mon enfer ? Mon châtiment pour avoir tué tant de gens ? Les flammes commencent à danser en notre direction. Mais tu ne lâcheras jamais ma main, n'est-ce-pas ?

Dis-moi, Izuku, notre vie aurait-elle pu être si paisible ? Si facile ? Si je n'avais pas ouvert les yeux, serais-tu encore avec moi ? Ou étions-nous destinés à être irrémédiablement attirés l'un vers l'autre, sans jamais pouvoir se rencontrer au risque de tout briser ?

Je serre ta main dans la mienne, pendant que les flammes caressent mon corps. Je devrais être habitué à cette sensation, non ? Est-ce ma présence qui t'a tué, mon amour ? Est-ce ma faute si notre rêve s'est effondré ? Tu ne me répondras plus, à présent. Tu ne me répondras plus jamais.

Mais si tu es mon Enfer, alors j'accepte de brûler éternellement à tes côtés.


End file.
